Super Smash Master
by ThatgirlnamedRJ
Summary: The plot is simple, the tale of how the game series we know as Super Smash Bro's came to be, but through the eyes of those who actually lived the events we know as game play. No I'm not talking about Nintendo, the people who designed the game, or even the 3D modelers. I'm talking about their trademark characters we all know and love. Mario, Link, DK, and yes, even Pikachu.
1. Prologue

It was a peaceful day in Johto. The wind was cool, the seas air smelled of salt, and I was about to win yet another gym badge for my trainer, Red. We only had one more person to fight and then we could reach the gym leader, but suddenly everything around me went gray and faded away into a dark void. I was the only thing for who knows how far.

That's when I heard it.

The laughing of the Master Hand.

He floated up to me and said.

"Hello, Pikachu, I've been watching you for some time now. How would you like to go against the so called all-stars of Nintendo in a battle royal to see who is the best? Whoever proves their worth can stay, and all the others will be destroyed." After he offered this he laughed and vanished into the darkness.

How could this be? I couldn't leave Red, I had to win whatever this was and no matter how hard it ended up being. Who were these All-Stars and what in Kanto was a Nintendo?

I saw a small light that was coming towards me at a very fast pace I tried to run but it was no good. The light swallowed me. I didn't know it yet, but I was about to become part of the story of how the first game in a series you know as Smash Bro's came to be.

* * *

OOC: Hope you liked this tiny tid bit of the story I plan on beginning to posting of soon as I can finish up the chapter I am currently on :)

I will put little notes about the series or to my fans here :D


	2. Chapter 1 Mushrooms are People Too?

When I opened my eyes I looked around to make sure I was well, still alive. Yes, I was. (I bit my own tail to make sure).My confusion however came from the fact that I was surrounded by things I'd never seen before. Brown creatures with only two feet walking sideways, turtles with red and green shells, plants that looked like a mutated bellsprout coming out of a pipe that snapped or spat fire balls, and most of all blocks with question marks on them all over the place.

As I walked around I finally came to where I could see a castle. I thought maybe someone would be able to help me there? So I ran to it.

When I got there, I saw a somewhat plump short guy, with a big nose that lead to his mustache that might as well have made his mouth vanish, some blue overalls with a red shirt under them, and a red hat with a big white letter M on it.

"Pikachu!" I said cheerfully as I waved. I wasn't aware that the guy couldn't understand me. I felt a tug on the back of my neck as another guy like the first but tall and skinny and green instead of red, and a white letter L on his hat picked me up.

"Hey, ah Mario, what is this thing?"

"I don't know… It can't be one a Bowsa's Kupalings"

"Pi! Pikachu!" I cried as I struggled to get down.

"Alright, Alright I get it" the green guy said setting me down.

"Pikachu hu? Is that ya name little guy?" The red guy asked me.

"PIIII-KA!" I nodded my head. I didn't think it was that hard to figure out, I mean my name is the only thing I can say isn't it?

"Well, well, well, The plumbers and the rat seem to have found each other" I felt a chill go down my back and I ran behind the green guy as the voice from the Master hand came out of nowhere followed by the hand itself. He grabbed the guy who had been called Mario and held him in a fist so that he couldn't get away.

"Mario!?" the green one scared to easily… (Then again what am I saying? I'm hinding behind him, whatever happened to human shield?)

"Listen to me Mario Brothers, I will destroy you and as many other members of your little empire that Nintendo's set up as it takes to do so. For too long have I stayed in the shadows, it's time for the Master Hand to rule what is rightfully his." With that Master Hand tossed Mario as hard as he could into the castle that was in front of us.

I ran over to Mario to make sure he was ok and then yelled at Master Hand but it was too late, he was gone again. "Ta onle way he can win iz if he really does destroy the lands a Nintendo, but he'd neva be able ta do that."

"Don't-cha worry, I'm as easy to scare as they come, an yet Mario has always made sure noth'in eva happens ta the Musharoom Kingdem"

I heard something in the tree behind us and turned shooting a thunderbolt into it to see what was making the noise. I couldn't help but smile when I saw a green thing fall out of the tree. I'd hit it almost perfectly whatever it was.

Now I know what you're thinking. It was Yoshi! Ha, ha, ha! … No.

It was a guy who was a little taller than Luigi, he was wearing green, but this guy was blond and the hat he had on had no letter. Forgive me for saying he looked like a girl in what looked like a mini skirted dress and his white stockings.

"What was that for!? Were you never taught to respect your elders!?" Both Mario and Luigi laughed at the newcomer's reaction.

"PIKA!" I said grabbing the bag from the belt of the new guy.

"I wouldn't do that if I were yo-" Before he could finish my nose touched something round that was kind of blue? I didn't get a good look at it because it blew up in my face quite literally. "I tried to warn you" The new guy sighed. I got back up and growled at the remains of the bag.

"Hey, Mario what are you doing with a poor excuse of a rat anyway?"

"Masta Hand haz finally made hiz move. I guess, Kanto was the first on hiz list."

"Not good… Hyrule was destroyed right before I came here, Maybe that's what happened to Pikafail here."

I yelled at the new guy, No one calls me Pikafail and gets away with it.

"Actually, it's Link, and yes, it is better. At least I can't get picked on as easily as you can… What?" Link looked at the Mario Brothers.

"ya can unda stand what he'z say'n?" Mario had a shocked look on his face. I was shocked myself but Pokemon aren't really good at showing such things.

"Well… Yeah, I've talked to way harder to understand than him on a daily basis since about 1994 remember?"

"oh yeah, That was um…"

"It was Navi wasn't it?" Someone completed Mario's sentence for him.

"Didn't Bowser kidnap you or something?" Link must have met the girl who now stood behind Mario before. Because he sounded like he was teasing an old friend. The girl was of course none other than Princess Peach or Toadstool, either works honestly.

"Thanks Link, but I'm going to forget you soon."

"don't be so heartless, You can't possibly forget a good looking face like mine now can ya? after all, We've known each other since the good ol' days."

"Sadly that doesn't matter. Mario… Make sure I come ba-" Peach froze as did everything around us.

"Princess?"

"It's too late Mario, she and the Mushroom Kingdom both belong to Master Hand now." Link put his hand on Mario's shoulder. "Just like Zelda and Hyrule..." he finished under his breath.

I went over to Peach and sniffed her. She literally smelled like she wasn't there. Then she had lines that appeared all over her that outlined her into a bunch of triangles. After that the triangles all broke apart and the ground below us became like sand in an hour glass and the four of us who were left standing there fell.

Link went into a nose dive to grab me "Don't worry Pikachu" He said when he wrapped his arms around me. "I won't let go"

Mario was next to Link now but Luigi had vanished. It was in this moment, in Link's arms that I remembered how Red use to hold me all the time. I couldn't help but cry, yelling that it wasn't fair, and calling Red's name at the top of my lungs. Link was of course the only one who could understand what I was saying. He held me tighter.

"Don't worry Pikachu, I'm sure that is he could remember you he'd feel the same way. Just don't forget him no matter what, as long as you can remember that he cares about you Master Hand's lies will be obvious to you. Pikachu, No matter what happens; Never stop thinking about Red and how much you miss him or how much you want the pain to go away. The moment you forget that is when Master Hand will try to make you forget and turn you against us. Promise me you won't let that happen ok? I don't want to get hit by whatever that was you hit me with when I was in the tree again." As we both laughed I asked him if he had someone he who was as special to him as Red was to me.

"No."

"Pika?"

"Because, she's more important to me than Red can ever hope to be for you." I was still confused. How could this girl he was speaking of be more important to him than Red is to me? Red is my life. If Master Hand was right and if Red really was gone forever I'd like to die right here right now. Take Links sword and just end it.

"Here I'll show you…" Link paused for a minute to grab something out of the skirt part of what his dress (seriously if you yell at me for that look at it sometime, it looks like a dress). He lifted a small blue... flute? To his mouth and began to play.

The song he played was beautiful, soothing, and spoke of a land that had seen many hardships but every time a hero dressed in green would save this land. You know this song as Zelda's Lullaby, and suddenly I understood:

I'd gladly die for red, but that's because he's my trainer. It's kind of like how a sword will get bent and damaged for whoever holds it so that the wielder won't get injured themselves. From what I could tell, Link was no sword to a master. He was both the sword and its master. What you would call, a knight in shining armor if you will.

"Every time Gannon takes her I die a little inside, but… until today I didn't realize that"

"Ya forgot that we had met before as well, but you managed to rememba my name somehow, why is that?" Mario asked after he came out of what seemed to be a long time of deep thought.

"I don't know, maybe master hand can control who remembers what? He has a grudge against you for some reason, why don't you shed some light on how this all works because he seems to know you best?"

"hold that thought for a second, Pikachu, I want ya ta do that lightnin thing ya did ta Link back at tha castle to my fireball once I shoot it, an Link, shoot an arrow at ta same place ok?"

Link and I both nodded, after all, we were all each other had now.

"What will happen if this works?" Link couldn't help but ask what I was thinking.

"We will see a friend I've known ma whole life"

"That's all I had to hear" Link smiled with a small twinkle of risk and pleasure in his eyes "Let do it Pikachu!"

We did it on the count of 3.

1… 2… 3… fire! What happened actually came as a shock to all of us. (except Mario) It somewhat, combust into a large white flame, we fell into it and there was a bright light just like the one I had seen before I went to Mario's world. Then the light faded and all around us was jungle.

* * *

OOC: I finished the chapter I was on (#3) so as promised here is chapter 1 :)

I will post chapter 2 once I finish the 4th chapter.


	3. Chapter 2 Jumpman, who in Hylia is that?

Mario seemed to be looking for something. Link and I were both just a little awestruck by the jungle around us, the waterfalls, a tree house in the distance, and who could forget the bananas that seemed to float in the air like the ? boxes In the Mushroom Kingdom? We had fallen right into the heart of what you call the Kongo Jungle.

"DK! Are ya here? We need ya ta help us with an issue we ha-" Mario couldn't finish what he was saying because a barrel came rolling at us at full speed as if it was a bowling ball and we were the pins. "ya ha!" Mario yelled as he kicked the barrel and sent is spinning into a tree that was just to the right side of wherever it had come from.

A large brown Primape looking creature with a red tie and brown fur came out of the thicket. Mario's fist went into its hands and their strength was for the most part evenly matched.

"I know about your issues Jumpman, what I don't remember is when they became mine." The creature laughed.

"I rememba ya becomin' more than just another foe fa me"

The creature backed off. "Forget it; go back to your princess where you belong"

A large ball of energy blasted the creature and he charged at Mario only to be hit by the same energy ball thing again. "Paws off the plumber stupid monkey" The voice that said this was robotic, and yet female. I turned around to see an orange space suit of sorts. In the place of where one of the hands would have been a blaster connected to the suits arm as if part of it.

"I already said I'm not helping, nothing you can do can change that bounty hunter."

"Wait! You mean you two talked before all this? Why wasn't I invited to the party Samus?"

"Because you have Zelda… until now you couldn't have remembered me if you had wanted to… besides… last I checked you still carried her Ocarina on your belt..." there was a short pause then the girl took her focus off Link and back to the monkey. "DK! Things have changed. Kongo Jungle is next on the Master Hand's list, you don't help and you forfeit your existence forever. He's not just after getting rid of us, Mario, tell them, you've always been better at explaining things than me anyway right?"

We all turned to look at Mario who looked a little like your cat or dog when you point out they did something you've trained them not to. "Well ah, ya see"

"Out with it before I turn this thing around and blast you too" Samus still had her blaster pointed at DK simply for the joy of having him unable to move a single step forward or back.

"Masta hand wants ta remove all of us from history. If he destroys us here we will neva have existed ta bagin with" DK pounded his chest almost as if he was going to try something again but didn't.

"pi…" my ears fell and the spring in my tail vanished as I sat looking at the ground. I was the soul survivor of my world.

**_If I was to be defeated then… Red, NO! All of Kanto would vanish. Not only that, but so would all the other regions as well. They will have never existed to begin with, Pokemon would be forever erased from history. I wonder if another –mon series would take our place… No! Come on Pikachu focus… What would Red tell you in a time like this?_**

"LINK LOOK OUT!" Samus turned and fired her blaster to where it went behind him. Link turned around being clumsy as he is he of course fell while in mid turn, or maybe I might have done a small tackle to his leg that was supporting his weight. The details are foggy.

DK and Mario looked at each other and both nodded. "let's a go!" was all Mario said.

The two charged at where link was now sitting with his hand resting over my head. The thing that was behind him charged at Mario and DK soon as it saw them coming at it. The three met at about the midway point between where they had all started. However the dark thing vanished.

Turns out it was somehow able to teleport to where it was behind Mario and DK.

"Tell me Mario, How does it feel to have everything you love be ripped away in an instant? I'll gladly return what is rightfully yours, if you surrender now." The voice I knew was the voice of the Masterhand, however the dark thing had finally shown its true form. It was Luigi only he looked like if you took Luigi, and fused him with a shadow of sorts. Kinda like a dark version of himself.

"Mastahand! Ya've become not'in' but a cheap tricksta! I accept ya challenge, howeva. I rememba makin' a deal with ya. Keep ma brotha til I complete ma side of tha bargain." And with that Mario fired as many fireballs as he could muster and Luigi was engulfed in a huge fireball that looked almost like the sun. When everything calmed down Luigi was gone, and in his place a note with a ray gun next to it.

Mario read the note and smiled. He set the gun to where it rest where a normal person would have a belt, held his hand out and in front of him and a portal opened right in front of him. And he walked through it without the slightest bit of hesitation, and DK ran in after him as if it was nothing.

Samus picked up the note that was left on the ground, as she read she smiled. "That sly dog, sticking his cold little nose in other people's business, Looks like Pikachu isn't the only one who's not as old as the rest of us."

Link and I were of course confused by this.

"Oh just read the stupid letter!" Samus walked over to us and shoved the paper into our faces.

As we read we began to realize that our efforts weren't as hopeless as they seemed.

We looked up after we read it and the portal was gone. Link jumped up and ran at where the portal used to be and tried slicing the empty air with his sword. Eventually only to become tired and slouch while panting loudly.

"Looks like *pant* were trapped here *pant* until *pant* this world va *pant* vanishes *pant* hu?" Link laughed under his breath more out of annoyance than it being anywhere near funny.

While Link, Samus and I were counting down how long it would be until our destruction Master Hand was attacking the other lands.

The first of these was a game you know as the Mother series, which was only released in Japan. This land was home to Ness. Next was Captian Falcon's homeland, sorry I'm still not much of a fan of F-zero so I can't really tell you what it was called.

There was one that we didn't realize he had destroyed until the time that Smash Bro's Brawl came out in your world. I'm sorry to say, that the franchise that world belonged to was in fact forgotten by many with time, and almost diapered completely because we didn't realize it was gone in the first place. I won't say any more about it for now. It's only right that you hear that story from the guy that was most affected by it.


	4. Chapter 3 Team McCloud

The master hand's laugh could be heard now in dreamland. Kirby was relaxing when he first heard it, but now he looked around as the sky grew dark and everything around him was being sucked into a black hole like object in the sky.

He got onto his warpstar and flew up to the object. This oddly enough was sucking everything in, except him.

He looked at the center of the object and saw none other than the Masterhand.

I don't know if it was from shock or fear, but Kirby was frozen all the same. Unable to believe what he was seeing, nor able to move.

"Well, look at who it is, the star warrior who is too stupid to talk. Why don't you be a good boy and stay there until I'm done. I only have to keep you alive because I want Mario to see you die slowly, so don't make me ruin my own fu- ah!" The master hand turned to where he was looking at whatever it was that hit him just now. "What is he doing here!? His home hasn't even been touched yet so why does he care so much!?"

Down on the ground a brown well… Fox stood on his back paws so that he looked human with how he was standing. In his hand, pointing up, directly at the master hand, a laser rifle. Aimed perfectly just in case he had to fire again.

"Yo Kirby! You stuck or something? I can always come up there if you nee-"

"He's fine Fox! He's just a little freaked out is all. How would you feel if your home was being destroyed right before your eyes?"

Fox smiled "I wouldn't know, I seem to have to remind you I still exist because you forgot about my home world or something. Am I too small for you to care about the fact that I could end your ruling right here, right now?"

"Don't make me laugh, you can't possibly mean that, you are not one of the original heroes, what threat are you to me?"

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear… digits off Nintendo's Trademarks!" When Fox said this, master hand got hit by not only his rifle but also Ness' P.K. Fire and Yoshi through an egg at him just for good measure.

[If you've been paying attention, anytime 3 or more official characters from Nintendo attacks collide at the same time a portal is opened to where ever they are thinking of. Characters from the Mushroom Kingdom however are able to open portals at will as Mario did last chapter.]

When the Master hand was pulled into this portal however, there were two locations that were being thought about at the same time. A mistake that we would regret at a later time when we found out what the effect of this mistake was. Yoshi grabbed Kirby with his tongue and spat him out when he got to the ground only so he could role until he was upside down on top of one of Fox's feet.

"Well, I gotta hand it to ya little guy, You were absolutely no help at all back there…" Kirby crossed his tiny arms. I don't know what it was, but the two were doomed from this point on to never really get along.

"It's not his fault, unlike most of us he's actually seen the Master Hand before. Right Yoshi?" A… young looking boy walked up with a yoyo in hand. I don't expect you to know him or his game series very well if at all. I mean, I didn't know it either. This is Ness, from the Mother games. He's a little taller than me, and looks kind of like if you took Red, and made him have the body shape of let's say… Kirby… if he had a body.

"Wait… Yoshi saw the hand before this all started?" (Yoshi smacked his or her… you know what?!) Yoshi smacked **_its_** forehead with its hand as if Fox was just plain stupid. It might have also been that Fox ignored the fact that Ness was in a way saying the Master Hand had always been in the background watching us basically from the day Nintendo made what you know as the Arcade Version of Donkey Kong.

"Kirby, who are these… things?" Kirby's eyes grew small for a second, than he got back to his feet and stood between the newcomer and the group of Ness, Fox and Yoshi.

Kirby said pie-ya a few times or something like that and the newcomer relaxed. "So you saved him hu?"

"Yes?" I'm not sure if it was that Fox didn't want to admit to protecting the pink fluff ball or is he just didn't like this newcomer. The tone in his voice could have been either.

"My name is Meta-" before the newcomer could answer he turned gray and Kirby waved his hand in front of him.

"He noticed us… That's not happened anywhere else. Everywhere I've gone it's been like I was a ghost until I came to Corneria and I met you." Ness felt it was important to point this out before Meta something or other vanished.

"So then why would this guy be any different from everyone else?"

"Exactly, and this isn't the first time something like this has happened. Someone from my world noticed that Yoshi existed but he still vanished like this guy is doing right now." Kirby looked at Ness fear in his eyes as well as tears. He tried to hug the guy who's name was still unknown but he became nothing but black dust that blew away.

If you don't know this small detail about Kirby you won't really understand him. When he came to dreamland he was in his warpstar and he was traveling the galaxy. An alarm was set off by King Deedeedee's collection of monsters and so Kirby was woken up from a slumber that should have lasted much longer too early. Star warriors take longer than you or even a Pokemon like me to age. Due to this early wakening he is still very much a child and so he can't really speak.

"Who was he?" Fox finally asked.

Yoshi answered his question by writing in the dirt the word 'Metanight'. Kirby looked at Yoshi with a shocked look on his face.

Kirby looked puzzled and asked Yoshi something, Yoshi in turn looked at Ness as if he wanted him to answer for him. Chances where Fox wanted to know how he knew that guy's name if they had never met.

"Mario" Ness smiled. "He told you about all of us didn't he?"

Yoshi yelled his name and gave a thumbs up to Ness.

"Hold it! If you knew about all of us how come you acted as if you no clue who I was when you first saw me?" Fox didn't really enjoy being a sort of outsider.

"Because you were fine, if you haven't noticed your home is the only one that hasn't been touched yet. Master Hand has something against all of us… Except you." Yoshi shook his head is disagreement.

"What other reason would he have?"

Yoshi wrote in the dirt again.

_Mario told me about all of you yes, but my knowledge about_

_Fox is limited. I remember Mario telling me about you but at the_

_Same time I can't remember a thing he said._

_Master Hand has been here ever since Mario went by the name of _

_Jumpman. For some reason however he's waited until now to make_

_his move. We've known forever that Master Hand wants to basically replace Mario._

_We just haven't known when he would do this._

_The fact that he has nothing against Fox could be why I can't remember anything_

_That Mario said. He did let us remember each other as long as we had met before now, but at the same time he's limiting our memories, so Fox, it's almost like you… don't_

_Exist because none of us have memory of you or anything having to do with you._

As you are probably picturing Fox was not to happy when he read this. "so that's how it's going to be" he said under his breath. He had already become sick and tired of being basically a nobody up to this point, and now he was exactly that. Dreamland became gray and blew away like sand, but no one fell. They stood in a void where there seemed to be a ground.

Ness looked at Yoshi and Yoshi avoided eye contact, as if he had said something wrong. When Kirby tried to get their attention neither of them looked up, they both knew what had happened. He'd vanished… The Master Hand now controlled Fox.


	5. Chap 4 Why Time and Space Shouldn't Mix

"How did you guys get here anyway?" Samus finally decided to break the silence that had lasted about an hour.

"Honestly, I don't know" Link was still a little weak so he was sitting with his feet in the lake near where we use to be.

"Hey, where'd Pikachu go off to?" Samus Asked

"I think he saw something and decided to chase it or something." Samus didn't reply, she had other things on her mind. "You never did tell me why you said you'd point that thing at me, I did something to upset the space pirat-" Samus pinned him against a tree with her hand and held her blaster to where it would have been easy to get a bolt of energy in the dead center of his forehead as Link gasped for air due to being rammed into a tree at what he thought had to have been all of Samus' strength.

"First off! I'm **_NOT_** a space pirate! And second, it wasn't you… it was…" she lowered her blaster to her waist and slowly released her grip that held Link where he was.

"Zelda?" Samus nodded her head looking at the ground. "It's not my fault you know, She's always needed me for one reason or another and you well… You can easily take care of yourself."

"So it was inevitable that eventually it would only be right for you to –"

"Will you just shut up already?! … Besides I'm only the guy who saves her, I couldn't be anything more in her eyes even if I wanted to be!"

"You're such an idiot." Samus said putting her hand on top of Link's head "If what you say is true than tell me what would be the point of using the memory of her as the way only to keep Master Hand from controlling you"

"That's not how she works"

"Please! The only thing better than having a guy say it flat out is proving it by saving you who knows how many time! ... oh… She's… not here is she?" Samus took a few steps back "I'm sorry Link… I didn't realize… she can't possibly feel anything for you because... she doesn't even that remember you exist... Sorry... that sounded a lot harsher than than it should have."

"Every time it's the same, at least Peach can remember Mario's name. With Zelda… All I have is this stupid Ocarina!" As he said this he tossed it as hard and far as he could. It stayed in one piece but Link didn't feel like talking anymore. He pulled his knees up to his chin and rest his arms crossed over them.

Samus decided it was probably best to leave Link alone so she went into the forest to do some wondering around.

I was running after a small Butterfree around this time, it was flying somewhere I just didn't know where. Maybe if I caught up with it I could talk to it and find out what it was trying to do. Anything to get my mind off the fact that I was trapped in a doomed world right?

After Link knew Samus was gone, he went over to the Ocarina, picked it up and dusted it off.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean that… I just… wish you could hear me or something right now… I'm the only one from Hyrule left after all… If I fail than I forfeit Hyrule's history… and future… I'm trying as hard as I can for Pikachu but…"

"**_No matter how much you want the pain to go away or how hard it becomes don't get rid of it because that is how you will see through the Master Hand's lies. An odd guy in a green dress told me that, and it's because of him that I'm still here."_**

Link looked up from his treasure.

"I figured he would be better at cheering you up than I would." I jumped down from Samus' arms and ran to Link to rub my nose on his bare toes that he'd not covered with his shoes or those strange leggings yet.

Link however wasn't interested in me or Samus, he was focusing of what looked like a tiny, less muscular DK. "Diddy? … is that you? ... can you hear me bud?" He asked the chimp and slowly walked towards it.

The creatures eyes grew big and he ran off as fast as he could.

"Come on we have to follow him!" Link yelled grabbing his shoes and leggings as he chased it.

"Why?"

"Because back in the Hyrule, I met this guy named Ness, he said something like this happened with a friend of his, if Diddy actually noticed us th-"

"Than he could be one of us that gets to try to defend our homes!"

"Exactly!"

"Well then what are we waiting for? Lets go catch a Chimp, Pikachu, do your thing!"

I nodded my head, ran as fast as I could (and may have cheated at the fact by using Agility) to try to catch up with the creature. It was fast, but let's just say, nothing out runs my thunderbolt.

* * *

OOC:

Now, for those of you who are going to yell at me later for not reading this correctly.

Yes, Samus may like Link, and I may have him think about her from time to time, but I'm ZeldaxLink forever.

If I am not trying to pair up Link and Samus, than why am I acting like I am?

Easy, it makes me laugh because they are so opposite that even if Samus and Zelda traded places it could never happen.

Besides, if you've ever played Brawl, you know that Zelda and Samus are going to have to team up at some point of this whole thing xD

I'm just building it so that, that whole thing between those two can be a little more... entertaining?

besides the title is "**Why Time and Space Shouldn't Mix" **I will not make SamusxLink actually become a thing (for Zelda's sake and my sanity) but I'll have fun with it until then xD


End file.
